Rapture Records
Rapture Records was a record company with stores located throughout Rapture, with the most well-known one in Poseidon Plaza within Fort Frolic. The store was operated by Silas Cobb as a subsidiary of Sonorous Inc. and is located on the second level of Poseidon Plaza near the stairs. ''BioShock Much like the rest of Rapture, the Rapture Records store has fallen into disrepair by the time Jack sees it during the events of BioShock. The sign is crooked and flickering, and all the lights inside have gone out, making the only illumination that of the numerous fires throughout the store. Like most of Rapture, this section also shows signs of dangerous leaking. Silas Cobb, the owner of Rapture Records, is one of Sander Cohen's disciples that must be killed and photographed to complete Cohen's "Quadtych." Cobb can be found in his record store, which has been rigged as a trap for the player. New Discoveries Audio Diary *Anna Culpepper - Ryan's Stableboy - located behind the counter on the top level of Rapture Records. Challenge Rooms In the Downloadable Content Challenge Rooms, Rapture Records is one of several stores operating out of the Rapture's Grand Carnival during A Shocking Turn of Events. After the player picks up the Static Discharge Tonic, a Breadwinner Thuggish Splicer will hit the light switch (the only one ever seen in Rapture) for the shop's marquee and emerge from the store. One cannot really investigate the place since, with the exception of the front entrance way, the inside of the store is shuttered by a security gate. It's too dark to see much of anything inside, but there is Coffee, a hypo of EVE, and a crate with the invention component Glue near the front. There's Something in the Sea In the storyline of the viral website "There's Something in the Sea," Mark Meltzer came into possession of a record containing the song "Rise, Rapture, Rise" with a message hidden at the end of the track. This record came in a sleeve printed with the Rapture Records logo. Also, many fans who sent mail to Meltzer's New York City post office box received a copy of the aforementioned record. Burial at Sea In ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1, Rapture Records is one of many shops operating out of High Street. The store is large and has a sizeable collection of records for sale. In addition to LP records, the store sells musical instruments such as a guitar, cello, and a grand piano as well as a phonograph. The facility also repairs instruments as indicated by the number of fiddles in the back. The store is one of the sponsors for Sander Cohen's Garden of the Muses, and therefore the owner is provided with a unique bunny mask as identification to enter the club. Booker and Elizabeth must visit the shop to look for the mask. Quotes *"Welcome. Welcome!" *"Sir. Ma'am." *"Look around--please." *'Well, hello!" *"So nice that you've found us." Gallery RR.png|Exterior of the Rapture Records store located on High Street. RRI.png|Inside the shop. Rapture Records Deceit.png|''"Even one more note shall prove my undoing."'' Trivia *The area in the rafters of the store where Silas Cobb's "kittens" appear, before attacking Jack, is covered with backwards "Ryan's Songbird" posters. This Easter egg left by the developers can only be seen by using console commands to disable clipping (on the Mac or PC). *The stack of records in the back of the room uses the same model as the other record collections, which stand upright with the frontmost jacket leaning on the others. As a result, the top record in the stack appears to be defying gravity. *The vinyl record and CD that come with the [[BioShock 2 Special Edition|Special Edition of BioShock 2]] display the Rapture Records logo on them. *When entering Rapture Records, Cobb shouts to the player "Tell the old crow his music cooks better than it sounds!" This explains why the store is charred and burned out when the player arrives. *In BioShock Infinite, when Booker opens the door to the cells in Comstock House, there is a gramophone playing a record with the Rapture Records label. **Another can also be seen in Lutece Labs. **Conversely, in Burial at Sea - Episode 1, the record playing on the phonograph, as well as the ones in the display case, bear the "Albert Fink's Magical Melodies" label. It is not known if this is intentional. Category:Rapture Businesses Category:BioShock Locations Category:Fort Frolic Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 Locations Category:Challenge Rooms DLC Category:Rapture's Grand Carnival Category:High Street